I Could Fall In Love
by Melzfelz
Summary: Ginny's dealing with her break-up and she cant seem to pay attention in potions. Could this be due to the cute blond sitting next to her? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Could Fall in Love Rating: PG-13 Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter 1: Life as of Now  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, turning to look back at the girl who was already half way out the door. "Don't forget that I'm always here for you, no matter what, you have a door to knock on and a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Oh 'Mione! I love you, thank you so much, for everything." Ginny said, running up to give her friend a big bear hug.  
  
"I love you , too, Gin," With one last hug, she turned to leave closing the door behind her.  
  
Ginny turned back to her bed and plopped down on it, her golden red waves cascading down her back.  
  
She sat there for moment absorbing the sea of silence engulfing her. She began to think about what a great friend she had in Hermione. She was definitely her closest friend, which wasn't saying much considering how few friends she actually had. But Hermione had been there whenever she was in need, and Ginny had tried to do the same for her.  
  
As her thoughts continued, they drifted to why Hermione was there in the first place.  
  
She and Harry, yes Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived), had actually gone out. Amazingly, they had gone out for a couple of months, which made the break-up even harder. It had happened the day they left Hogwarts for the holidays on the train headed for Platform 9 and ¾. He had said that they wouldn't be seeing each other for over two months and even if they did, the relationship probably wouldn't work out anyway.  
  
Naturally, she had been heartbroken and moped around the Burrow for weeks afterward. Her brothers tried to help, but being boys, they never knew what to say and tended to make her feel more miserable than she had in the first place, if that was even possible. Ron, finally getting sick of taking on Ginny's chores as well as his own, had owled Hermione. That was how their friendship had started to grow.  
  
Hermione had comforted her and told her the complete truth about anything she wanted to know. 'Mione, as she now referred to her as, would even tell her things that she couldn't bear to hear, but had to. Like the beginning when she had kept telling herself that Harry would come crawling back, begging for her to give him her love. Hermione had shot that down the moment it had passed Ginny's lips. She had told her that she was completely off track with those thoughts and even gave evidence to support her argument. It took Ginny a long time to accept and even agree with it, but she had nonetheless.  
  
She was finally able to move on with her life again, until now that is.  
  
Harry had come to stay with the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer holiday. The first week Ginny had refused to look him in the eye, in fact, she refused to even look in his general direction.  
  
Harry instantly picked up on this and felt a pang of guilt building up inside of himself. He tried furiously to push these feelings away telling himself that it would have been a lie to let the relationship continue, which it would have. But he still loved her, cared for her, he always would, yet it was in more of a sisterly fashion than romantic. Wisely, he had decided not to talk to her until she initiated a conversation with him, or at least was able to look at him, which wasn't until a week later.  
  
They had been seated at the table eating breakfast. Ginny was staring at her pancakes as if willing them to drown in syrup. At that moment, she snapped her head up and stared at Harry. He sat, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. As abruptly as she had started the little staring contest, she ended it and flew up the stairs to her room. Harry just sat there and watched her leave.  
  
This had happened numerous times since then. Harry, still feeling that the time hadn't come yet for him and Ginny to talk, hadn't spoken a word to her. Now, they were here at Hogwarts, not speaking to each other, and trying to avoid each other at all costs.  
  
Which is where she was now, sitting up in her dormitory clutching a pillow tightly. Hermione had been up there to congratulate and reassure her. Dumbledoor himself had just informed her that she was an "amazingly, incredibly intelligent girl" as he put it, and deserved to be bumped up a year, placing her in her sixth year instead of her fifth, like she had thought. Now she would be in the same year as Hermione, Ron, and, unfortunately, Harry as well.  
  
Hermione had been thrilled. Not only was Hermione Ginny's best friend, but Ginny was Hermione's as well. She had squealed with delight at the thought of rooming with Ginny. Not long after though, she had gone around pestering her fellow Gryffindors as to whether or not she should be moved up a year. Most of them had just rolled their eyes and continued eating there food.  
  
Ron had been angry at the thought of being in the same year as his younger sister. After seeing the scowl plastered to Ginny's face, he immediately put on a fake smile and pulled her into a big hug and congratulated her. When he sat back down, he unconsciously began stabbing his food with his fork, a frown covering his face. Hermione had to struggle to suppress the giggles that were itching to get past her lips.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors had welcomed her with open arms, which could be taken literally for Seamus Finnigan who pulled her into a tight bear hug. Ron saw this and shot him a warning glare and Seamus let go immediately.  
  
The only person who hadn't said anything was Harry. He sat staring at his plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Feeling extremely frustrated, Ginny looked up at him and said, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
He merely looked up at her, shrugged his shoulders, and returned his gaze back down to his plate. Feeling her eyes start to moisten, she bolted out of the Great Hall and back up to her dormitory before the tears started leaking out. When she got there, she let them fall freely, soaking a good portion of the top half of her robes. Hermione had come bounding after her.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Hermione coming back up an hour later, drag out her trunk, and close the door behind her. She hadn't realized anyone was there at all until Hermione snapped her back to reality.  
  
"K, Gin, we're ready for you." Hermione soaked in the tear streaked face and felt sad for her best friend. She knew there was nothing more that she could do and knew she would be better sometime, she just hoped it was soon.  
  
"Uh. Oh Right! New dorm, almost forgot." Ginny choked out a fake laugh after noticing the strange look her friend was giving her.  
  
The walked out of the room and headed towards the Girl's sixth year dormitory. As they entered the dormitory, Hermione pulled out two pieces of parchment and handed one to Ginny and kept the other for herself. "Here's our class schedule. It's ok, I guess, but the first class of the day is Potions." Ginny let out a groan. Professor Snape taught potions and everyone knew he hated Gryffindors. It was easily the worst class of the day. ". with Slytherin." Hermione finished. Ginny released another groan and lay back on her bed. Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along, Snape and Gryffindors didn't get along. This was gonna be one hell of a year.  
  
She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.  
  
RevieReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview  
  
A/N: Alright, I know there is no Draco at all in this chapter, but I assure you he will be in the next chapter and the plot will start. First chapters are always the hardest to write, at least for me, so if it doesn't tickle your fancy yet, PLEASE at least read the next chapter. I garauntee it will be loads better than this.  
  
Also please REVIEW!! I can't update without knowing what the readers think.  
  
Thanks much!!  
  
~Melz 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ginny woke up and groaned to herself. Ugh , she was SO tired! She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She looked at the clock next to her. She still had a half hour to get ready for the day. Pushing the curtains aside, she hopped out of her bed. Looking around her she realized all of the other girls had already gotten up and left. She was very thankful that Hermione hadn't woken her up, she needed her sleep.  
  
Grabbing her clothes, she made her way down to the bathroom and took a shower. She quickly changed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed a lot over the summer. Instead of being a scrawny, little girl, she now had curves. Although, you couldn't tell with what she wore. Most of her clothes were baggy and you couldn't tell what was underneath. Her skin was tan and looked wonderful with her red wavy hair. Plus she had big, chocolate brown eyes that could rival a puppies eyes. She had potential to be beautiful but never took the opportunity. Looking into the mirror, she had an enormous willing to change how she looked, to make her stand out.  
  
So, she did just that. She ran back to the room with her towel wrapped tightly around her. She looked through her clothes and found a cute pink shirt that ended right above where her pants started. It was snug and made her curves stand out. It was a V-neck and gave just a hint of the big bosom underneath. Next she pulled out a pair of low rise, hip huggers. Perfect.  
  
She changed and ran back down to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she bit her lip wondering what she should do next. Her hair looked good, but she wanted it to look stunning. 'Hmmmm.. What to do, what to do. I got it!!' She pulled out her wand and said a simple spell that added gold streaks to her hair. 'Yes!'  
  
Next she looked at her face and pulled out a make-up bag Hermione had given her last year for her birthday. She ruffled around inside until she found a glittery white eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She applied the shadow and carefully outlined her eyes with the liner. She pulled out mascera and "lengthened" her eyelashes. Her face was already very tan, so she didn't have to worry about blush. 'Lips!' She thought to herself. Once again she ruffled through the bag until she found a light pink lip gloss and applied that as well.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. It was like looking at a stranger. Harry would definetly notice her now. Glancing at her watch she realized breakfast would be over in a matter of minutes! 'Shoot!' Since she had left dinner last night, thanks to Harry bloody Potter, she really hadn't had a chance to eat and now her stomach was reminding her of that.  
  
She ran up to her room, through the make-up bag on her bed and grabbed her Hogwarts robes and books. As she ran down the stairs to the common room, she pulled on the robe. She ran all the way to the Great Hall and made quite an enterance. Every person looked up at her. Instead of turning back to what they were doing , they just looked at her like an alien had just ran in. Cauticously she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny. I um. didn't wake you up because I thought you. uh. needed sleep. What did you do?" She whispered the last part into her ear. Ginny looked up and smiled as she looked around the table, almost every guy was looking at her like they had never seen her before and secretly, she loved it! She leaned forward and grabbed some toast.  
  
"Thanks for not waking me up, 'Mione. I really did need my sleep. I just changed some things. about myself. What do you think?" Ginny said hoping it looked alright.  
  
"Geez Gin, it looks great, but well what made you do it?" She said as she glanced nervously at Harry who was busy eating toast. upside down. "Gin, please say it's not because of him. please?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I just needed a change. well, maybe part of it was for him. Why does it matter?" GInny asked hoping Harry liked it. 'maybe he'll ask me out again.. O please, please let him ask me out!!'  
  
"Ginny," Hermione warned, "Don't even think that. Harry loves you like a sister. You know that. He's not going to ask you because all of the sudden you're beautiful!" With a huff Hermione rushed away running into a few people. 'Hmmm.. Wonder what that was about..'  
  
This whole time, Ron had just sat there with his mouth hanging open. He finally noticed and shut it and then opened it again as if to say something. Frustrated he shut it again. It made him look like a fish and Ginny had to laugh. She couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ron had finally gotten over the shock of his 'new' sister with a little help from Hermione. Harry had given her a blank stare and she couldn't make anything out of it. She was slightly frustrated at this, but she couldn't be for long. Every guy at the Gryffindor table had made some attempt to get closer to her and talk with her. She loved it!  
  
She was now walking to her first class of the day and amazingly was happier than she could ever remember being. Wow, was that weird! All of the sixth year boys had decided to walk with her as if she might explode at any minute. Ron, being his protective self, had planted himself next to her side and wouldn't let any of the boys more than two feet close to her. If it was anyone else she would've laughed at the sight.  
  
The finally reached the dungeons where Potions was taught. Not wanting to leave her side, all of the boys had tried to fit through the door with Ginny. Which resulted in a lot of "Hey! That's my foot you're stepping on!" Ginny just laughed and made her way over to a desk and plopped herself down. Immediately she was accompanied by the rest of the sixth years, all of which surrounded her were guys. 'Wow! Who knew what this would do to my self esteem!' She thought happily to herself as the slytherins walked through the door followed closely by Professor Snape. Everyone situated themselves in a desk surrounded by the people they would spend the rest of the year with.  
  
Snape looked around the segregated classroom of Gryffindors and Slytherins, giving the gryffs a particularly menacing glare, which left a good deal of them shifting nervously in their seats.  
  
"Now that you are back, I must remind you that the holiday is officialy over, and that I will tolerate no misbehaving from any of you." He paused to stare maliciously at the students before him. "Do to some events that took place last year," pausing to look meaningfully at Harry and Ron, while Ginny gave them a confused look that they shrugged off, "you will now have assigned seats that I have already chosen for you." He smirked as the Gryffindors let out quiet moans of displeasure. "Pick up your belongings and move to the perimeter of the room." Picking up the parchment with the seating chart on it, he swiftly strode over to the first empty desk.  
  
Pointing to the desk, Snape said, "Blaise Zabini, you will sit here next to." he paused, ringing his face into a twisted glare, ". Next to Harry Potter." Putting extra emphasis on his last name.  
  
Accidentally voicing their thoughts, Blaise and Harry both screeched, "WHAT!?" At the same moment. Snape's head flew to look both of them in the eye.  
  
"Are you unhappy with this, Potter? Would you like to talk about this.. Oh lets say in . detention?" Snape replied totally ignoring the fact that Blaise had had the same response as Harry.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Harry moved over to the desk and glanced around at Ron helplessly. With a low growl Blaise followed and seated herself next to Harry.  
  
As Snape continued placing students in their new seats everyone realized the 'pattern' he was using. It was boy-girl, gryffindor-slytherin. Harry had been placed in the front and Ron in the back. Hermione and Ginny were still awaiting their name to be called. She looked around at the few who were standing. 'Hmm.' She thought to herself 'there's one extra person. Someone's going to have to sit by themselves. maybe it will be me!' She hoped to herself.  
  
As if reading her mind, Snape said her name and pointed to a desk. 'Oh no, I'm all the way across the room from Harry, I won't even be able to see him!' She thought to herself. 'And Ron's all the way over there. Oh no.'  
  
Her thoughts stopped when she heard who had been called to sit next to her.  
  
"What you want me to sit next, next to that.. That. mudblood lover, Weasley? I don't think so. There is no way." Draco's voice floated across the room to her. 'No! Not him anyone but him! Please!' Draco Malfoy was a pure blooded wizard, just like herself, but hated all witches and wizards who weren't. He was, in her mind, a self concieted pig who could rot in hell for all she cared.  
  
"I know Draco, and I apoligize for this horrid inconvinience, but as you know Dumbledoor has insisted she be moved up a year, even though not all of the teachers agreed to it." his voice trailed off leaving her with an icy glare. "She'll need help from the best of the class, which would be you, Draco."  
  
Draco plastered a smirk on his face, as he looked over at the 'weasley girl' as he thought of her. 'Wow!' She looked way different than he had remembered her. She was curvaceous and lovely. 'Wait! What the hell was he thinking? She was a Weasley and an extreme muggle lover at that. Yuck!'  
  
"Well hello, Weasel." He said in a careless drawl.  
  
"Shut it, Ferret." She said just as effortlessly.  
  
"My, my. Talking back what a change. And the look?" He said while fingering a curl near her face, making her want to throw up what she had eaten so recently. "What, still going after stinkin little Potter? I must admit, you'd think that a smart little girl like yourself wouldn't actually like a prat like that. But hey, whatever floats your boat." With that he turned and looked back towards Snape.  
  
'This is gonna be a long, long, long year..' and her thoughts trailed off to what a twit Malfoy was and the boy sitting all the way across the room from her..  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review  
  
A/N: I'm sorry again! I know there's still no real draco/ginny but not to fear next chapter is gonna be fun to write -wink, wink- lol  
  
Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Snape had decided to waste no time in starting class. They were all now busily working on a potion there lab partners.  
  
"Weasley! What are you doing? He said to slice the Saber horn into thin pieces, not chop them up like it's my head!"  
  
"I am not chopping it up like it's your head! I-"  
  
"Oh, my mistake. The Malfoy charm must be extremely addicting this morning, to pull you away from your beloved Harry Potter and worship the ground I walk upon." Malfoy said a sickening sneer across his face.  
  
"If only your brains were as big as your ego, Malfoy." Ginny spat.  
  
"You better watch it, Weasel. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He hissed into her ear, making her shudder with sickness. Every word he said had been true and she knew it. Draco Malfoy was the wealthiest kid at Hogwarts. What he wants, he gets. His father is a strong supporter of Voldemort and every one knew that he would follow in his father's footsteps. Most girls pushed this aside though, because Draco was not only the cruelest and richest in the school, but he was, by far, also the sexiest. He had his pale skin and white-blond hair, which he now left down to frame his face rather than gelled to his head. That made him stand out. But what made him so hot, was his unique blue-grey eyes and his sexily- built body. He was known to be able to make any girl scream out with pleasure. He was known as the Sex God of Hogwarts and every girl yearned to be with him. On the other hand, all the guys hated and despised him, because they could never even compare, in any way, to him.  
  
Ginny shuddered and Malfoy just snickered. For then next ten minutes they worked silently, not even talking to ask for ingredients, just pointing and beckoning. Nothing was said until the potion turned a hot pink, when it was supposed to turn a deep brown.  
  
"What the hell did you do, Malfoy?" Ginny screeched.  
  
"ME!? Oh no. I never mess up my potions this was all you." Draco sneered as Professor Snape made his way over to see what all the racket was about.  
  
"Who was chopping the Saber horn?" Snape asked impatiently.  
  
"I told you, Weasley." Snape turned to her like a hawk seeing its prey, getting ready to make the kill.  
  
"Hold up your hands, Weasley." Confused, Ginny did as she was told and held up her hands. Draco and Ginny watched curiously as Snape inspected her hands until he apparently found what he was looking for. Pulling Ginny's hand to her face so she could see it, Snape growled, "See that, Weasley?" He asked, pointing to a finger nail that was cut at an odd shape. She nodded. "You're supposed to cut the horn, not your nail! As you can see it ruins the entire potion, you careless girl! 10 points from Gryffindor for your carelessness and you will also, obviously, have points removed from your grade on this potion."  
  
"But, Sir! I didn't mess up the potion. It was her!" Draco mumbled. He obviously didn't want his grade to be lowered.  
  
"Oh of course, Draco. She was the one that ruined it. I know how skilled you are with your potions. I know you would never do something as stupid as this." He glowered at Ginny. "Next time I would recommend that you cut things, and leave the easier things for this impared girl." and with that he swept away.  
  
"Hah. What did I say? It was all you, stupid, mud blood loving, Weasel."  
  
"Malfoy you better shut your trap this instant. I've had enough of you to last a life time and its only the first day! You better shut up while your ahead or believe me, you'll regret it." Fate must have been with her, because at that moment the bell rang, releasing class. Draco sat for a moment just dumbfounded.  
  
"Is that a threat, Weasley?" But he was too late. She was already out the door and on her way to her next class. "I swear, she'll regret that." With that he gathered his belongings and headed off to his own next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, not long I know but, oh well. Please review! Need reviews to keep me happy and writing!! 


End file.
